gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cooter Menkins
Cooter Menkins ist ein Talentscout, welcher nach neuen Talenten für das Lima Football Team, "The Buck Eyes", sucht. Er wird von Eric Bruskotter 'dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei thumb|left|Cooter erklärt den Jungs, dass er auf der Suche nach Männern istIn Love Side Story hat er seinen ersten Auftritt und wird von Beiste den McKinley Titans vorgestellt. Die beiden schweifen aber ab, weil sie sich in den Blicken des anderen verlieren, werden aber von den Jungs wieder in die Realität geholt, worauf ihnen sagt, dass er am Freitag beim Spiel auf der Suche nach Männern ist. Als er den Schulflur entlang läuft, wird er von Artie aufgehalten und zu einem Gespräch gebeten. Dieser wendet sich an ihn, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Interesse an Coach Beiste hat, worauf Cooter erzählt, dass er sich schon ein paar Mal mit ihr verabreden wollte, sie ihn aber immer wieder abweist. Er wird von Artie ermutigt, Shannon noch thumb|Cooter bittet Shannon um ein Datemal um ein Date zu bitten, aber diesmal so, dass es eindeutig ist. Aus diesem Grund sucht Cooter sie im Trainingsraum auf und will mit ihr reden. Als Shannon aber weiter trainiert und nicht versteht, worauf er hinaus will, bittet er sie aufzuhören und erklärt ihr, dass er auf ein Date mit ihr gehen will und zwar auf eins mit allem drum und dran, wo er sich wie ein Gentleman und sie wie eine Lady anzieht. Er will wissen ja oder nein, doch Beiste ist misstrauisch, da er jedes hübsche Mädchen haben könnte und sie nicht versteht, warum er sich für sie interessiert, weil sie keins ist. Cooter lässt sie wissen, dass er das gut findet, da er nicht auf Mädchen sondern auf wunderhübsche Frauen wie sie steht und bittet sie die Blumen, die er ihr mitgebracht hat und mit denen sie zunächst nichts anzufangen wusste, anzunehmen, was sie macht. Als er am gehen ist, teilt er ihr noch mit, dasss sie sich am Freitag nach dem Spiel treffen. Am Ende der Folge schauen sie sich zusammen die Schulaufführung an, wo sie verliebte Blicke austauschen und sich an den Händen halten. In I kissed a girl and I liked it fängt Sue an, sich mit Cooter zu treffen, um die Gerüchte zu zerstreuen, dass sie lesbisch sei. Die beiden werden bei einem Treffen im Breadstix von Shannon gesehen, die ihn darauf anspricht. Er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass sie tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft von ihm haben wolltthumb|left|Cooter sagt Shannon, dass er von ihr und Sue angetan iste, weil sie immer wieder abblockt und er aber mehr als nur einen Freund sucht, weshalb er sich auf Sue eingelassen hat. Shannon singt daraufhin Jolene und beobachtet, wie er mit Sue trainiert. Er ist in Sues Büro und fragt sie nach den Wahlergebnissen. Sie meint, dass es schlimm ist, weil sie nur Dritte geworden ist, worauf er wissen will, was nun aus ihnen wird. Shannon, die ebenfalls reinkommt will das gleiche wissen, da es nun nichts mehr zum Vorspielen gibt. Sue äußert, dass sie Cooter nicht auch noch verlieren will, weshalb sich dieser einmischt und meint, dass er sie beide mag. Shannon sagt Sue daraufhin den Kampf an und Cooter, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt und alles tun wird, um ihn zurück zu gewinnen. In Will will erzählt Shannon im Lehrerzimmer Emma aufgeregt davon, dass sie und Cooter an Weihnachten spontan geheiratet haben, nachdem sie ihm ihre wahren Gefühle gestanden hat. In Spanisches Blut erwähnt Shannon, dass Cooter von Emmas Flyern, genauso begeistert ist wie sie und 10.000 Kopien für die Ohio-State bestellt hat. Des Weiteren überzeugt er die Teams der Big-Ten ebenfalls welche zu bestellen. thumb|Cooter schreit Shannon anIn Am Ende aller Kräfte kommt Shannon mit einem Veilchen in die Schule, über das die New Directions-Mädchen Witze machen, nicht Ernst meinend, dass es von Cooter ist. Zunächst streitet Shannon es ab, aber als die Mädchen Cell Block Tango performen, ist in einer Rückblende zu sehen, wie er in einem Wutanfall Dinge durch die Wohnung schmeißt und Shannon anschreit, weshalb sie mitten während der Performance aufsteht und den Raum verlässt. Als Shannon von Sue und Roz deswegen konfrontiert wird, gibt sie zu, dass Cooter sie geschlagen hat, als er, thumb|left|Cooter bedankt sich für die zweite Chanceoffensichtlich betrunken, von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und sich darüber aufgeregt hat, dass der Abwasch noch nicht erledigt ist, obwohl sie es ihm versprochen hat. In dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, hat er Shannon dann ihr blaues Auge verpasst, was ihm aber gleich im Anschluss leid tat und sie unter Tränen um Vergebung gebeten hat. Nachdem sie von Sue gedrängt wird auszuziehen und ihn zu verlassen, zögert Shannon zunächst, willigt aber ein, zumindest die Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen, was sie nicht macht, da sie angeblich mit dem Umzug zu ihrer Schwester beschäftigt war. Man sieht später, dass sie gelogen hat und zu Cooter zurück gegangen ist, dem sie eine zweite Chance gibt, wofür er dankbar ist. thumb|Cooter lässt seine Wut an Shannon ausIn Menschliche Requisite wird er mit Shannon im Kino von Mercedes gesehen, weswegen diese sie, zusammen mit Santana und Brittany, konfrontiert und wissen will, warum sie ihn nicht verlassen hat. Shannon antwort, dass sie ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und er jetzt weiß, dass sie ihn, wenn er sie nochmal schlägt oder seine Wut an ihr auslässt, für immer verlässt. In einer Rückblende ist jedoch zu sehen, wie Cooter sie erneut anschreit, und sie das über sich ergehen lässt. Als Shannon nach ihrem Gespräch mit Puck nach Hause kommt, erwartet er sie bereits und meint, dass er ihre Lieblingspizza bestellt hat. Als sie ihn einfach nur anstarrt, entschuldigt er sich und sagt, dass sie genau weiß, wie sehr es ihm leid tut. Cooter erklärt ihr, dass ein Kerl aus Michigan ihm alle Spieler, die er schon länger auf der Liste hatte, abwirbt und jeder ihm die Hölle heiß macht. Er gesteht, dass er das Gefühl hat, sie nur noch zu enttäuschen und verspricht, dass das vorbei ist, weil er nie wieder die Fassung verliert. Sie starrt thumb|left|"Wer soll dich denn so lieben, wie ich dich geliebt habe?"ihn weiter nur an, weshalb Cooter äußert, dass sie sich setzen soll und sie das feiern, weil ein Spieler, den er schon länger haben wollte, endlich bei ihm unterschrieben hat. Nachdem Shannon noch immer nichts sagt, gibt er ihr noch mal ihr Wort und ist überrascht, als sie ein Messer, welches sie Puck bei seinem Kampf mit Rick abgenommen hat, auf den Tisch legt. Cooter will wissen, ob sie ihn jetzt ersticht, was sie verneint, da es unecht ist, aber hinzufügt, dass sie es vielleicht mit dem großen aus der Küche macht, welches immer unter ihrem Kopfkissen legt, wenn sie abends schlafen geht. Er ist geschockt und fragt, wie es soweit kommen konnte, worauf Shannon ihm mitteilt, dass es vorbei ist. Cooter fleht sie an, ihn nicht zu verlassen, äußernd, dass sie ihn doch gar nicht mehr hassen kann, wie er es selbst schon tut. Als sie ihren Ehering ablegt, rastet er aus und fragt sie, was sie jetzt vorhat und ob sie ihn einfach sitzen lässt. Er schreit sie an, wer sie denn so lieben soll, wie er es getan hat und fordert eine Antwort. Nachdem Shannon "ich mich" geantwortet hat, verlässt sie das Haus und Cooter bleibt zurück. 'Staffel Vier' In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht wird er von Shannon erwähnt, die Will und Emma als Berater bei ihren Problemen zur Seite steht und erwähnt, dass ihre Beziehung mit Cooter "widerlicher als ein benutztes Footballtrikot" war. 'Staffel Sechs' In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester wird Shannon, die inzwischen Sheldon ist, von Geraldo Rivera bezüglich seiner Doku über Sue interviewt und ist neben Will der Einzige, der sie verteidigt. Er erzählt, dass sie für ihn da war, während ihrer schwierigen Ehe mit Cooter und seiner Geschlechtsumwandlung. Beziehungen 'Shannon Beiste' :Hauptartikel:'' Shannon - Cooter Beziehung'' thumb|Während des MusicalsCooter und Shannon treffen in Love Side Story das erste Mal aufeinander und scheinen auf den ersten Blick voneinander angetan zu sein. Jedoch behalten die beiden erst eine Weile ihre Gefühle für sich, weil sie vom jeweils anderen denken, es bestünde kein Interesse. Als Artie sich als Verkuppler einmischt und beiden Mut macht, schaffen sie es doch sich näher zu kommen. In I kissed a girl and I liked it lässt Cooter sich aber auf Sue ein, weil Shannon nicht klar Schiff macht und er keine Freundschaft, sondern eine Beziehung will. Sie macht ihm daraufhin klar, dass sie ihn nicht kampflos aufgeben wird und hat, wie sich in Will will herausstellt, Erfolg damit, da sie berichtet, dass die beiden spontan geheiratet haben. In Am Ende aller Kräfte wird offenbart, dass Cooter Shannon betrunken geschlagen hat, worauf sie von Roz und Sue gedrängt wird, ihn zu verlassen, was sie aber nicht kann, da sie befürchtet, dass sie von keinem mehr geliebt wird. Sie gibt ihm deswegen eine zweite Chance und geht zu ihm zurück, wofür er ihr dankbar ist. In Menschliche Requisite folgt die endgültige Trennung, da Cooter seine Wutanfälle nicht in den Griff bekommt und Shannon durch Puck den Mut fasst, ihn zu verlassen. 'Sue Sylvester' thumb|left|Sue und CooterIn I kissed a girl and I liked it ist Sue der Ansicht, dass sie einen Mann braucht, da sie aufgrund des Videos von Salazar, in welchem er Santanas Sexualität offenbart. für lesbisch gehalten wird und sucht sich Cooter aus, der offenbar einer ihrer Gelegenheitssexpartner ist. Sie werden von Shannon im Breadstix gesehen, wo er ihr bestätigt, dass die beiden zusammen sind, da Shannon nicht klar Schiff gemacht hat und er eine Frau und keine Freundin sucht. Sue und Cooter küssen sich später bei der Kongresswahl. Nachdem Burt die Wahl gewonnen hat, fragt Cooter Sue, was das für ihre Beziehung bedeutet und sie erklärt ihm und Shannon, die auftaucht und das gleiche wissen will, dass er, seit Becky, das Beste ist, was ihr je passieren konnte und ihn nicht verlieren will. In Am Ende aller Kräfte ist Sue geschockt zu erfahren, dass er Coach Beiste im betrunkenen Zustand geschlagen hat und besteht darauf, dass sie ihn verlässt, was darauf hinweist, dass ihr Interesse an ihm verloren gegangen ist und sie sich nur noch Sorgen um Shannon macht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Sportler